Memories
by x se
Summary: When the Millenium Rod and Tauk go missing, is there a brand new enemy, or is something else, something deeper, going on? Something that no one even could begin to suspect until they actually find out?


_**Memories

* * *

**_

**Summary:** When the Millenium Rod and Tauk go missing, is there a brand new enemy, or is something else, something deeper, going on? Something that no one even could begin to suspect until they actually find out?

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Written By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

* * *

**Hika-chan: Seve-sama does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters, but he does own the idea for the story, and Hika-chan!**

* * *

_**Memories**_

_"Touch it then. Just once?" pleaded Yugi. I glared at him, I knew this 'magic hoo ha' was a load of bull. What was the point of wasting my time with a golden scepter that he borrowed from Ishizu?_

"_Why should I?" I spat vehemently. I was actually going to start Kaiba Land, and the brat shows up and wants me to play with Malik's old… Millenium Rod was it? _

"_Because, you're meant to have it!" yelled Yugi, surprising me. "You're like Yami! You've forgotten everything of the past! Just-"_

"_If it will shut you up!" I snapped angrily, grabbing the golden staff. I was instantly flooded with memories and painful emotions… I needed to sort this out in private. _

_Thrusting the Millenium Rod, and unknown to him, very reluctantly, into Yugi's arms, I pointed at the door._

"_Get out now…" I hissed dangerously. As soon as he was gone, and fell on my hands and knees as emotion overcame me._

_I had flashes of images, most of them centered around one thing… I actually felt tears welling in my eyes…_

_"Oh Ra…" I whispered. "Kisara…My love… Why…?"_

* * *

Ishizu Ishtar slowly opened her eyes, glancing at the clock, seeing it was about nine, and looking forward to the new day. Mainly because-

"Better get ready sis, your hot date is in oh… Four hours?" came a mocking voice from outside her room. "And you know how Bakura hates it when you're late… I doubt you have enough time for your hair!"

There was cackling heard, followed by a: "She's going to kill you Master Malik." Then a: "Don't worry, even if she takes five minutes, I'll already be on the way to Shizuka's place. See ya Odion!" Finally: "Goodbye then, Master Malik."

Shaking her head, Ishizu got dressed and walked out of her room. She saw the door to Odion and Malik's room open, one bed perfect and made, the other in a mess. She saw Odion reading the newspaper and sipping on some coffee, and she saw the chest where she kept the Millenium Rod and Necklace. The Necklace was make of the Tauk and some chains.

"I think I'll wear the Necklace today…" said Ishizu with a small smile. She walked over to the large golden chest and opened it. But then, she shrieked and Odion ran over and immediately whipped out his cell phone.

"Master Malik? It's me, Odion. Get home as soon as you can, we have a problem."

_

* * *

Kisara… I remember everything of ancient Egypt now…_

_I've decided I'll go to the memory world… I don't know, I'll possess… Myself. I'll possess myself. It's the closest I can do to being with you without killing myself. And I could never do that to Mokuba… _

_Kisara, I'm coming…I hope this works. I don't know what I'll do if it doesn't… Now that I remember, I can't go on… Without you…_

* * *

Bakura growled as he leaned back in his chair.

"Where in Ra's name is she…?" muttered the tomb robber as he felt the temptation to order the juicy, extra, extra rare, steak… Mmm… Raw meat… Tastes good… Like Ishizu's lips… Mmm… And her neck… And her scent… WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?

* * *

_It isn't working. I can feel my body tense up… I want to break something, take all this rage out… My sadness… I can't see her again… Why isn't it working? Ra, was I _that_ bad that I'm never going to see my beloved Kisara ever again?

* * *

_

"So…" said Yugi hesitantly, while Yami and Malik were searching all over the apartment with Odion. "Someone broke in and stole the Millenium Items?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Ishizu.

"Well why didn't you just call Bakura? The Millenium Ring could find them…" said Yugi, his voice trailing off. Hearing this, Yami left but Yugi stayed to help out.

"Bakura could find the Items for us!" exclaimed Ishizu triumphantly.

"Um… Didn't you two have a date… Two hours ago?" stammered Malik. Ishizu's eyes widened.

"Oops…" giggled Ishizu nervously.

* * *

_I am a fool… Why did I think it would work? Maybe 3000 years ago it would have worked, but it would never work now…_

_Fool… I wanted a perfect life, just me, my Kisara, and Mokuba. And eventually, kids, Mokuba's girlfriend, etc. But of course, I should have known it would never be. Both my lives have sucked, to put it lightly. Maybe it would have been better I never got my memories back…_

_No. I can still live with the memories. It isn't enough… But it's all I have… When Gozaburo was raising me, I was worthless… All I had was Mokuba, but… I don't think even he can get me back to the way I was before I remembered Kisara…

* * *

_

Bakura, with Ishizu, and Yugi behind him, walked toward the direction of the Ring's pull. They had been walking down the street for twenty minutes, and Yugi was VERY regretful for coming with them. Why you ask?

"Bakura, I _told_ you, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I was waiting for almost three hours!"

"But… But the Items!"

"Items, items! If you keep going on like this, I'd think you like Shadi! … You don't… Do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Good."

Yugi rolled his eyes. He should have brought Shadi up if that would stop them. Bakura stopped.

"Well well well…" Bakura stared up at the large building. Ishizu and Yugi gasped. "Domino Museum, eh?"

"Well… Let's go in…" stammered Ishizu, and they headed up the stairs. She noticed the door was open. "Odd… We're closed today."

"Do you think someone's trying to do something with the tablet?" snapped Bakura.

"Possibly…" said Ishizu, and the trio continued.

However, when they arrived, they all, even Bakura, felt something wrong. They looked in the room with the tablet and saw something they didn't expect, not in a million years.

There, Millenium Ron in hand and the Tauk lying in front of him, sat Seto Kaiba. He was leaning against the wall underneath the tablet, staring at the ground. His eyes were blank, and dull. There were no positive emotion showing, and few negative. Mainly despair and heartache, which Yugi recognized immediately. He had once worn that expression after Yami and Anzu had started dating. Thankfully, he got over "Miss Friendship" and found Rebecca, who had liked him from the start over the darker version.

But to the point, Kaiba had the look a lot worse then Yugi had had it. Something was very wrong.

"Um… Kaiba…?" said Yugi hesitantly. Kaiba slowly looked up at him, his dull, pained eyes baring into Yugi's.

"What Mutou?" asked Seto, in a dull, hoarse, hopeless voice. Though dull, his eyes were red and puffy, and there were dried tearstains on his face.

"Why do you have the items…?" asked Yugi softly, walking slowly to the elder Kaiba, while Ishizu and Bakura watched, unsure of what to do, so leaving it to Yugi.

"I remember everything…" said Seto in his strange new voice, lost of the hope it once had, cold as it may have been. "I remember Kisara… She had blue eyes. She had… White hair that shined in the sun, and looked a perfect shade of blue at night… Her soft skin, despite the bruises life had so harshly given her…"

"What do you mean?" pressed Yugi. Seto began to stand up.

"Little one… I _mean_, you were correct. I remember my past life…" Seto stood up, but his deck fell out of his Deck-Box. However, something strange happened.

"What is going on?" exclaimed Yugi, while Ishizu stared in wonder and Bakura raised an eyebrow.

Seto's three Blue Eyes White Dragons were spinning, on top of each other in a neat pile, directly below the tablet. The Millenium Tauk began to glow, and the Rod did the same. And then, as if a solid hologram was coming out of the cards, came two feet with plain brown shoes, long legs, a long sleeved brown shirt that went down to right over the knees, a brown belt, and finally, a head. Attached to this head was long white/blue hair and dark blue eyes.

Kisara looked up and met Seto's eyes. Both sets of eyes widened, while Bakura and Yugi dragged Ishizu from a possible fluffy scene, and she had somehow transformed into a chibi and was flailing and crying, and Seto and Kisara were in their own little world.

Suddenly, Kisara walked to Seto and touched him hesitantly, as if seeing if he were real. Then, in an instant, they were hugging. There were smiling, their eyes closed, and tears going down their cheeks.

"I missed you…" whispered Kisara. "I didn't know where I was… But I knew you'd save me…"

"And I did…" replied Seto, warmth filling his heart, warmth that had been gone since Kisara's death and carried on to his second life.

"I love you Seto…" said Kisara as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

"I love you too Kisara, and I won't let you go ever again…" replied Seto, smiling more then he ever had in either of his two lives.

**THE END**

* * *

**Sevetenks: You like it? You don't like it? Tell me, please!**

**Hika-chan: Bye!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
